Whose is the face in the mask?
by kelycilla
Summary: Muy lejos en las penumbras, donde la luz no haya acilo, se encuentra un ser que ha sido alejado de la humanidad. ¿Verdad o mentira? Muchos dicen que las historias sobre aquel fantasma son mentira. ¿Hombre o ente sobrenatural? Solo Darcy, hija del afamado escritor Robert Lewis, ha sido llevada a una misión donde podrá encontrar la respuesta a esa voz que le asecha en la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

Recuerdo que el aire era cálido, extraño para mí al tratarse ser un invierno voraz. La niebla por la mañana navegaba sobre nuestro vecindario dejando sin vida ni alma percibir. El sentimiento de extrañeza me agobiaba al estar sola. Las velas en mi casa me hacían sentir sin vida.

Por las tardes caminaba colina abajo a por mi padre. Él siempre trabajaba en sus obras cerca del lago. El agua le hacía sentir tranquilo y bellas inspiraciones le llegaban como regalo a su perseverancia.

¿Por qué el agua te hace sentir en paz? Le preguntaba con curiosidad. Y las razones variaban. Más nunca su respuesta era exacta. Algunas veces era porque recordaba a su niñez, otras porque sentía que el agua era una conexión espiritual en su vida, y un sinfín de mentiras que tapaban la verdad. Una verdad que jamás debí conocer.

Una tarde camine cuesta abajo por última ocasión. Todo era normal. Lo único que percibía en mi padre era un comportamiento más enérgico de lo normal. Su sonrisa no se hallaba, pero si un resplandor mágico que desprendía su voz al cantar suave notas de amor.

-¿Qué observas en la abundante agua, querido padre?- pregunte como costumbre aniñada.

-¿Qué secretos hay más allá de nuestra mirada? Tus ojos observan lo que tu experiencia recuerda. Sientes una leve manta fría soplando sobre tu rostro y sabes que es el viento, sientes que las fibras del pasto se entrelazan en tus dedos y entiendes perfectamente que es la tierra pero, ¿Qué hay del agua? Más allá de la suavidad que desprende en nuestra piel aún no sabemos porque sus cualidades no pueden ser brindadas a nuestro ser. ¿Por qué animales existen que pueden nadar bajo el agua y en la tierra habitar por igual? ¿Por qué los humanos no? Sus secretos han sido sellados por nuestro egoísmo. Somos egoístas del sedoso aire en nuestro cabello, farfullamos cuando se enreda y no lo controlamos. Somos egoísta del pasto, cubrimos su vida con duro cemento. El ser humano no fue dotado de branquias porque no apreciaríamos ni un milímetro de los secretos que el agua ha alejado de nosotros. Es un arte que nunca se descifrara.-

-Dime, ¿Qué esconde el agua para ti?- Pregunto con tenacidad en mi voz. Jamás había querido escuchar lo que ese día a mis oídos llego.

-A tu madre.-

**¿Quién es aquél en las sombras? **

Me canta en sueños, ¿Quién es él? Él es el ángel de la música, contestaba mi padre. Él te cuidara después que yo me vaya.

La verdad se esconde tras el telón. Tal como los actores ocultan sus caras al bailar un vals de máscaras, tal como los magos esconden sus trucos; como la vida no nos cuenta cuando será nuestro final.

Una soledad me acecha. El quedarme en la casa solitaria seria como adentrarme dentro de ella por temor a la luz del futuro. ¿Debía de correr o retroceder?

Si bien así, él se ha ido. Yo estoy sola. A mis veinte años me he quedado sin nadie más en este mundo. Bueno, una herencia y boletos de Francia me dan la sensación de que un comienzo es lo que necesito en mi vida. Un comienzo lejos de mi pasado que hace delirar.

Camino hacia fuera del aeropuerto Roissy-Charles a tomar un taxi. El frio de noviembre me recibe con una ventisca helada que me inmoviliza y me hace estornudar. Mis vías respiratorias se hielan y mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir la nieve caer en mi rostro. Esta nevando.

Saco de mi gabardina las notas de mi padre que me había dejado tras su muerte. Una serie de tareas que debía de hacer antes de esparcir sus cenizas ya incineradas en América. Aun no entendía porque me había mandado a Paris, ¿Por qué no Inglaterra? Pero tras la serie de incidentes extraños que él había pasado ahí, su último deseo fue que viniera a Paris. Exactamente a la gran conocida Opera de Garnier.

_-Excusez-moi, Où sont les taxis? – _Me acerco a una anciana con pelo revuelvo que me sonríe y responde con educación.

_-Je ne parle pas français. Tampoco tú, ¿Verdad?_

_-Un poco...Es mi primera vez en Paris y soy un fiasco con mi poco vocabulario de idioma. Solo deseo terminar lo que vine a hacer y correr de aquí.- _Mi voz se quiebra con el frío y me tapo lo más que puedo.

_-Paris esconde muchas cosas que deberías de valorar. Descubrirías las maravillas que se encuentran dentro de cada lugar, pero no a todos les gusta esa idea. Dime, jovencita ¿A dónde te diriges?- _

_-La Ópera de Garnier.-_ La anciana me mira con desconfianza, como si hubiera dicho que iba a robar un banco, pero ella niega y me vuelve a sonreír.

_-¿Sabes? Todos de alguna forma estamos conectados. Dios en su gloria sabe por qué. No le cuestiono, pero de alguna u otra forma es curioso ver y darse cuenta de las conexiones que nos brinda para encontrarnos con otra persona que tal vez tenga que ver con tu vida._

_-¿A qué viene eso?-_ Pregunto con angustia. La conversación se había transformado inquietante y no era una persona que se quedaba a medias de una historia. No tenía nada que perder. Además de que no había tenido ni cinco minutos a su lado.

_-Oh, llego tu taxi_.- Me dice con una alegría. Como si sintiera felicidad al alejarme de su lado.

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?-_ Pregunto mientras espero a el taxista subir las cosas en la cajuela.

_-Magda Daaé.-_ Suelta con espina en sus palabras.- _Y ten cuidado, pequeña Lotte._

El viento tira mi bufanda lejos de mi y corro tras él. Retiro mis manos con revuelo sobre la tela tratándola de alcanzar y caigo de rodillas al suelo con la prenda entre mis manos. Volteo con rapidez y observo a la anciana. Una desconfianza me envolvía mis pensamientos. Con cuidado me alejo de ella y dentro del taxi me encierro. El encuentro inesperado me había hecho sentir vacía.

Me siento en el taxi y me envuelvo en mis brazos. El cálido sentimiento de necesitad abrasaba mis entrañas, como si mi niñez hubiese regresado. La necesidad de los brazos de mi padre. Un sentimiento sin igual que me hacía retorcer de indagación. Memorias invadían a mi mente. _Daaé._

_"Christine….Christine." _Una voz me levanto de mi trance. Trago aire con miedo y aprieto mis uñas a mi espalda.

Esa voz….

_-¿Hacia dónde, señorita?-_ preguntaba el taxista con curiosidad en sus palabras. -_¿Se encuentra bien?- _

Asiento.

_-La Ópera de Garnier, por favor.- _Declino su conversación y veo por la ventana hacia donde la mujer extraña me había advertido. El frío que se cuela por las ventanas me hace despertar. La sensación había desaparecido, más sin embargo el vacío seguía ahí.

Y al recordar la última nota de mi padre me hace despertar la curiosidad que ya desvanecida se encontraba en mi interior.

_Algo más allá de la oscuridad, escondido bajo la penumbra total. La luz solo le ilumina cuando sus deseos de belleza le carcomen; eso es la verdad. _

**Nota: Tenía muchos años con ganas de hacer un fanfic basado en El Fantasma de la Ópera y por fin se me hará. Es un cross-over. Al transcurso de la historia sabrán porque. Y si. Si habrá mucho Loki. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Preciosa, abre tus ojos y ven a mí. Canta en mi nombre y ruega al cielo que me brinde un poco de tiempo para seguir escuchando tu dotada voz. Que no me ofrezca hermosura a mi ser, si no, que me regale tus notas dedicadas a mi corazón. _

_-Te escucho. ¿Quién eres?_

_Soy tu ángel de la música. _

_-¿Música? ¡Debes estar jugando! Yo no he nacido para cantar…_

_Canta con tu corazón y entenderás mis razones. Cántame con tu alma y veras la verdad tras tus sueños, pequeña lote._

* * *

El impulso ocasionado por mi sueño hace que me levante de golpe. Abro mis ojos al par y busco mi celular con las manos para dar un poco de luz a la oscuridad en la que me he encerrado en mi cuarto. Mi pulso es rápido y mi cuerpo esta sudado a pesar del frío. Y no es la calefacción la que lo ha causado.

-_Pequeña Lotte.- _ repito mientras vago en la oscuridad debido a mi perdido celular.

Camino directo a la ventana y consigo abrirla para dejar entrar aire. Vuelvo minutos después con un par de almohadas y me quedo bajo la ventana que me ilumina con la luna llena.

Los tiempos han cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes. Cada minuto que paso aquí me hace descubrir que nunca fui nada de lo que creí ser. Pequeña Lotte, ¿Quién fue tu padre en realidad?

Un buen hombre, por supuesto. Con elegancia distinguida y una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba los días cuando esta se mostraba. Sin embargo, con una gran carga que llevar que le hacía perderla momentos después de haberla conseguido.

Pero a padre no le gustaba que le molestaran. Pasaba horas escribiendo y aunque él estuviera en un lugar tranquilo, no gustaba de mi compañía. La soledad era su amiga.

Algunas ocasiones los sueños se hacían realidad. Muchas veces terminaba estando en casa sola. Cocinaba y limpiaba mientras estudiaba con mi maestra de hogar. Nunca fui mandada a la escuela por miedo de mi padre de perderme. Y aunque no me prestaba atención, tampoco me dejaba estar con él ni jugar conmigo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué fue un buen hombre? Por el simple hecho de ser mi padre. Pues aunque su lejanía me hacían encoger el corazón, siempre se preocupó de mi más de lo que todos los padres de mis vecinas lo hacían.

Algunas ocasiones buscaba el enfermarme por simple capricho de llamar su atención. Esos momentos a mi lado me hacían sentir superior a las demás. Un padre que cumplía con las dos obligaciones. Sin embargo, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que yo me sintiera como una muñequita de aparado cuando dejaba de estar enferma, enjaulada en una repisa mientras juegan con los demás. Soñando con ser mimada y compartir felicidad de cada día y no cuando fuese necesitada.

Había decidido no acudir a la Opera de Garnier ese día. Las cosas habían tornado de un modo muy extraño que hasta el propio mundo me estaba diciendo a gritos no poner un pie ahí ese día. Horas antes de decidir mi rumbo, el taxista trató de charlar conmigo y termine cediendo. Me termino comentado sobre un ataque a un guardia que había sido encontrado degollado en la sala principal del teatro y que con su sangre había sido escrito "elle est ici" alrededor del lugar en grandes cantidades. Y entonces decidido alojarme en un pequeño departamento lejos de ahí.

La luz del sol empieza a colarse por la ventana, lo cual me hace recordar que tal vez no haya despertado en la noche, si no que me había despertado al amanecer. Gran coincidencia, pues planeaba dar una visita a ese lugar en cuanto el sol se pusiera en lo alto.

Me levanto del suelo y dejo las sabanas tiradas justo ahí. Algunas veces agradecía no tener a nadie.

_*knock, knock, knock* _Suena la puerta repetidas ocasiones mientras me encontraba en la cocina. Nunca me había gustado que las personas tocaran la puerta debido a que había crecido en un lugar muy silencioso. El ruido era horroroso para mí adorada soledad.

_*knock, knock, knock* _Tiro un plato mientras aguantaba el coraje. Mi cólera no subía con facilidad, pero en ocasiones esta incrementaba cuando se trataba de sonidos insoportables para mi cerebro.

Abro la puerta de golpe y frente a mí se encuentra una mujer de pelo rubio pequeña e increíbles ojos azules resplandecientes.

-¡_Bienvenida a Paris!- _Grita con alegría y su voz es como un suave pitido. Muy dulce y agradable, más que los dolorosos golpes en la puerta.

-_G…¿Gracias?- _Respondo con poca amabilidad. – _Disculpa, ¿Quién te dijo que no era de aquí?- _Le pregunto mientras ella fisgonea hacia dentro de mi departamento.

-_Las noticias vuelan rápido aquí, uuuh. Esta mañana…-_

_-¿Esta mañana? ¡Pero si son las 7!-_

_-…Son las nueve y media.-_

Su declaración me sorprende y me deja sin palabras. Había jurado haberme levantado momentos antes y haberme quedado despierta hasta que el rayo de sol me desconcentrará y me hiciera levantar. Había jurado que era más temprano, sin embargo, algo mal sucedía a mi alrededor.

-_¿Pasa algo?- _

_-No. Solo que puse mi reloj en la hora equivocada…-_

Su sonrisa se deshizo poco a poco hasta tornarse cuidadosa.

-_Mi nombre es Kristin Guillen y a lado de ti. Soy historiadora y trabajo en la universidad de Paris en un programa de intercambios de maestros. Hace poco llegue de América y justo esta mañana me ha dicho el encargado que mi nueva vecina también hablaba mi idioma ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! Hablar francés a veces te deja exhausta…. Espero no haberte molestado._

Niego con tranquilidad y sonrió. Mi sobriedad a veces me hacía lucir amargada y lo último que deseaba es perder a una posible amistad. La única tal vez.

-_¿Quieres pasar?- _Y sin preguntarlo dos veces esa extraña mujer entro en mi departamento.

Camino junto a ella hasta que la guio a la cocina.

-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Darcy Lewis.-_

_-¿Lewis como el escritor?- _Me pregunta con curiosidad y me estremezco al instante.

-_Mi padre es Robert Lewis…-_

_-Interesante…. Sus libros siempre me han parecido muy impresionantes. Más por la forma en que describe Paris como la palma de su mano. Me han servido de ayuda en varias de mis investigaciones de la ciudad._

_-¿Cómo adivinaste que él era mi padre?- _Pregunto tratando de controlar mi miedo.

-_Lewis no es un apellido muy común. Sobre todo porque en tu papel de departamento viene su nombre como cuenta de banco, ahah…- _Así que era eso.

Aun utilizaba la cuenta de banco de mi padre debido que aún no era mayor de edad y el banco no me dejaba abrir mi propia cuenta hasta que trabajara o estudiara. Y ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido, así que debía de utilizar el dinero que mi padre me había heredado.

-_Cierto. Me agarraste.- _Bromeo para intentar levantar mi ánimo.

_-¿Qué haces en Paris? ¿Escribirás libros como tu padre? _

_-No. En realidad vengo a cumplir su último deseo. _

_-¡Qué romántico! Con lo tanto que escribía de Francia, supongo que este era el lugar que quería ser enterrado, ¿No?-_

Pienso minutos antes de contestarle. Ella se queda inmóvil mirándome mientras le servía una taza de café.

_-Eres una historiadora, ¿verdad?-_ pregunto con asombro mientras cubro mi plan con palabras bonitas.

_-Sí. Historiadora en busca de su maestría, ¿Por qué_?- sorbe a su café y me apalanco en la barra de la cocina.

_-¿Sabes algo sobre la Opera de Garnier?-_ Su mirada se transforma espantada y se corta el ambiente. Siento mil dagas caer en mi espalda al sentir sus ojos en mí.

_-Hay muchas cosas que sé de ahí, señorita Lewis.-_ Me dice con inquietud en sus palabras.

_-Hay algunas cosas que vine a terminar. Una de ellas es buscar algunos archivos y libros que mi padre había dejado ahí cuando trabajo aquí.-_ Miento y pido al cielo que ella se trague mi palabrería absurda.

-_Años antes de que tu padre se fuera de Paris. Habían sucedido una serie de extraños eventos que hacían pensar que uno de los monstruos más temidos de siglos atrás había vuelto. _

_Con la llegada de los musicales como ¡Mamma Mia! o Los Miserables, había también llegado muertes extrañas e inesperadas. Sobre todo de cuando de personal de las obras se trataba y raras desapariciones de personas de la compañía principal. Algunas personas dicen en mala fe que el responsable era el temido fantasma de la Opera que había vuelto a tomar venganza tal como lo había hecho en la antigüedad. Nadie sabe si fue verdad o solo un maldito psicópata el que hacia caer de terror a la Opera Nacional de Paris o Garnier, como desees, pero lo extraño de esto es que tu padre se encargaba de dirigir los dos musicales cuando esos eventos habían estado sucediendo. Nunca dijo nada sobre lo que pasaba, por lo cual después de un tiempo, las obras dejaron de seguir presentándose. Y así también como las muertes se terminaron_.

_-Mi padre era un hombre talentoso…- _

_-Lo sé. ¿Deseas que siga contándote?-_ mueve su taza de café y asiento. La tomo con rapidez y enciendo la estufa eléctrica para calentar el agua.

_-Dos de leche y no azúcar, por favor.-_ carraspea- _Sin embargo, hace días empezaron a ocurrir ataques al personal. A mí me tocó verlo de cerca, pues trabajo medio tiempo en un pequeño periódico local como experiencia para mis estudios._

_-Un guardia degollado, ¿no?-_ sirvo su café a su lado y escucho.

_-Cuatro en diferentes semanas. Cada uno con un pajarillo dibujado.-_

_-¿Pajarillo?-_

_-Cada guardia tenía dibujado un pajarillo. El primero estaba lastimado, el segundo estaba cubierto de vendas, el tercero en una jaula y el cuarto…-_

_-¿El cuarto estaba libre?-_

_-El cuarto era un pájaro australiano de verdad. Estaba enterrando en el corazón del guardia. Aún estaba con vida, pero momentos después murió debido a las toxinas del cuerpo. _

_Lo misterioso del todo es que ninguna de las cámaras muestra quien fue el asesino. Como si un fantasma hubiera tomado y después vomitado de su guarida a los cuerpos sin vida._

_-El fantasma de la opera…-_

_-Está aquí.-_ Me dice mientras toma la bebida.

_-¿Disculpa?-_ grito con espanto y araño mis uñas para controlarme.

_-Es lo que decía en la pared con la sangre del último guardia. Justamente ayer por la tarde. –_

* * *

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana platicando con Kristin, parecía ser una buena persona y era fácil hacer platica con ella. Sobre todo porque no tenía que estar escuchando el típico acento francés y adoraba sus raras ideas de como la tierra podría haber sido creada por alienígenas del centro de la tierra.

El sol está en la punta del cielo y me he cambiado decentemente. Kristin me había advertido sobre la seguridad extrema del lugar, por lo que me debía de mover con cuidado si no quería ser vetada.

Y aunque los sucesos me hicieran sentir peor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de alguna u otra forma debía de descubrir mi pasado y la verdad de la que mi padre me había estado ocultando.

-_Está aquí…- _Repito en voz baja mientras guardo mis documentos.

_Venez à moi. _

La voz interna suena en varias ocasiones. La voz que mi padre me había hecho olvidar. Esa voz había regresado… La voz que una vez me acecho en la oscuridad.

_Cada vez más cerca que lejano esta, que amor más cercano nunca has tenido. ¿No recuerdas su voz en la oscuridad? Esa voz que de calidez te inundaba y dormir te hacía. Esa voz que de anestesia a tu dolor servía. _

**_Nota: Gracias a los review que me han dejado. A Triana C. A mí me encanta el Logyn, pero la historia de Christine y Erik siempre me ha seguido por culpa de Charles Dance. _**

**_Y Bueno, no soy una escritora ni tengo la mejor ortografía, pero trato de hacer lo mejor para compartir mis historias. Cuídense mucho. _**


End file.
